tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Fort City: A Post-Apocalyptic Sitcom
This blog is for a television series inspired by and adapted from the Fort City universe. There are some major changes to the universe and its characters. The premise of the show is that it's a sitcom (either animated or live action) that takes place after an apocalypse. It has very similar themes to other post apocalyptic media, including The Walking Dead, Fallout, Mad Max, The Dark Tower, Falling Skies, 28 Days Later, and more. Rather than focusing on Zach, as one would expect, the show revolves around an ensemble cast, similar to Community, Lost, or Friends. The characters' backstories, personalities, and roles in the city and story have been slightly altered to fit the premise of a sitcom. Plot Synopsis The year is 2042. After an economic downfall, defenses fell leading to a series of disease outbreaks, natural disasters, machine revolts, and more. The majority of the human race has been wiped out, leaving only a few select settlements left. One of these settlements is Fort City, located in northeastern America, possibly atop the ruins of New York City. The city, while safe from the natural threats outside the walls, is run by a corrupt and power hungry leader named Jack Fort. Looters are also rampant, causing people to have to build literal forts inside the city to protect their belongings. The show focuses on a supply run group inside the colony. Doctor Cynes Doctor "Doc" Cynes is the lead doctor of Fort City. He is also an expert chemist and biologist. He is the most down-to-earth of the characters, and is often the problem solver and leading man of the group. Zach Zach Scott is Cyens' Nephew. He was a spoiled rich kid from florida before the apocalypse, and has no idea how he survived this long. He is a bit of a screw up, and is not exactly a skilled fighter or really an expert in anything to do with survivng in a post-civilization world, but always tries to help. Christene Christene Burnston, normally just going by Christene, was a high school geography teacher and artist. Now, shes a cartographer for Fort City, creating maps of the city, locations within the city, and areas outside the city where supplies might be salvaged. She's brave, but that can also be a flaw as she is headstrong and careless, often doing dangerous tasks without thinking of the consequences. David David Durand was a pilot in the armed forces before the world ended. With his combat training, he is a skilled fighter. He is Zach's best friend, and they often go on scavenging adventures together. He is slowly teaching Zach how to be competent in the post apocalyptic world. cam-RON cam-RON is an artificial intelligence that was to be released to the public soon when the world ended. The pinacle of technology, she is great at supplying the group with information. She is a flying, toaster-sized camera with a database larger than anything mankind currently knows. She is a bit of a geek, and is the show's source of most pop culture references. Burnston Raphael Burnston is an engineer and an architect. He is one of Jack Fort's most important men. He is married to Christene, to the surprise of most. He is dorky and incompetant in battle, but won't leave his friends behind. Jack Fort Jack Fort is the opressive, old-fashioned leader of Fort City. He is extremely wealthy and leads his own army that watches over Fort City. Initially the show's main antagonist, he is breifly killed off, and later ressurected, where he reluctantly sides with the supply run group. Lt. Gaston Lt. Bethany Gaston, the cold-blooded commander of Jack Fort's army, and later his wife. Intially a secondary antagonist, she becomes the main antagonist and later relucrantly joins the supply run group. Category:Blog posts